deathnotefandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Death Noten tekaistut säännöt
Aidoista säännöistä kertoo Death Noten säännöt. Death Noten tekaistut säännöt ovat kaksi sääntöä, jotka Light Yagami suostutteli shinigami Ryukia kirjoittamaan Death Noteen osana epäilyjen hälventämistä. Mutta nämä säännöt eivät kuitenkaan huijanneet Kiraa jahtaavia henkilöitä loputtomiin. Tekaistut säännöt *Jos henkilö, joka kirjoittaa tähän muistikirjaan nimiä, ei kirjoita uutta nimeä 13 päivän sisällä edellisen nimen kirjoittamisesta, hän kuolee itse. (engl. If the person using the note fails to continuously write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die.) *Jos tämän muistikirjan pilkkoo, polttaa tai tuhoaa muuten niin, ettei sitä voi käyttää, kaikki muistikirjaan siihen mennessä koskettaneet ihmiset kuolevat. (If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note till then will die.) Juoni Kun Misa Amane pidätettiin epäiltynä toiseksi Kiraksi, shinigami Rem vaati Light pelastamaan hänet tai muuten tappaisi tämän. Light tiesi, että olisi vain ajan kysymys milloin joutuisi itse pidätetyksi epäiltynä oikeaksi Kiraksi. Niinpä hän kehitti suunnitelman, jolla hälventäisi sekä itseensä että Misaan kohdistuvat epäilyt. Osana suunnitelmaa Light sai Ryukin kirjoittamaan Death Noteen aitojen sääntöjen lisäksi kaksi ylimääräistä sääntöä. Sitten hän antoi muistikirjansa Remille, joka toimitti sen toiselle ihmiselle. Sitten Light antautui L:lle ja Kira-tutkintayksikölle, joutuen vangituksi. Hän ja Misa olivat kumpikin erillisissä selleissä kädet sidottuina. Sillä välin Rem antoi Lightilta saadun muistikirjan ihmiselle, joka ei pelkästään jatkanut rikollisten tappamista, vaan myös käytti muistikirjaa omaksi edukseen. Koska Light ja Misa olivat luopuneet muistikirjojensa omistajuudesta, he olivat menettäneet kaikki niihin liittyvät muistonsa, mukaan lukien sen että he olivat Kira ja toinen Kira. He uskoivat olevansa täysin syyttömiä ja saivat suostuteltua itsensä vaputetuksi. Sitten he aloittivat yhteistyön L:n kanssa löytääkseen uuden Kiran (osana Lightin suunnitelmaa). Uudeksi Kiraksi paljastui Kyosuke Higuchi, joka pidätettiin ja jonka Death Note päätyi L:n, Lightin ja poliisin haltuun. Koskettaessaan sitä Light sai takaisin muistonsa Kirana ja aloitti suunnitelmansa seuraavan vaiheen: L:n tappamisen. "13 päivän" sääntö sai tutkintayksikön uskomaan Lightin ja Misan täysin syyttömiksi, koska he olivat olleet eristyksessä yli 50 päivää ilman mahdollisuutta käyttää Death Notea; kun taas toinen sääntö esti tutkintayksikköä tuhoamasta Death Notea, koska monet olivat ehtineet koskettaa sitä. Misa sai myöhemmin takaisin muistot toiminnastaan toisena Kirana löydettyään oman Death Notensa, jonka Light oli piilottanut. Hän teki Ryukin kanssa vaihtokaupan uusista shinigamin silmistä, joita hän käytti myöhemmin jatkaakseen rikollisten tappamista. Kun rikollisia alkoi jälleen kuolla sydänkohtauksiin, Kira-tutkintayksikkö uskoi uuden Kiran ilmestyneen. L puolestaan huomasi tämän alkaneen heti Misan vapautumisen jälkeen. L ei ollut vakuuttunut "13 päivän säännön" aitoudesta, koska kaikki muut todisteet osoittivat Lightin ja Misan syyllisiksi. Siksi hän pyysi Wataria ottamaan yhteyden maahan, joka suostuisi auttamaan Death Noten testaamisessa kahdella kuolemaantuomitulla rikollisella: toinen kirjoittaisi toisen nimen, joka kuolisi, ja siten he saisivat selville kuolisiko kirjoittaja 13 päivän kuluttua. Rem ymmärsi, että tämä paljastaisi säännön tekiastuksi ja että Misa joutisi jälleen tutkinnan kohteeksi. Sen seurauksena Misa myös tultaisiin ehkä myös teloittamaan, koska hänen elinaikansa oli lyhentynyt kahdesti. Rem käytti siksi omaa Death Noteaan tappaakseen L:n ja Watarin, mikä aiheutti myös Remin oman kuoleman, koska oli tarkoituksella pidentänyt Misan elinaikaa. Tämä poisti suurimmat esteet Lightin haaveileman uuden maailman tieltä. Koska suurin osa Kira-tutkintayksiköstä oli vastustanut ajatusta Death Noten testaamisesta, he vain lukittuna ilman aikomustakaan kokeilla tai tuhota sitä. Vuosia myöhemmin kun Death Note oli päätynyt mafian sekä L:n todellisiin seuraajaehdokkaisiin kuuluneen Mellon käsiin, sen ensimmäinen omistaja shinigami Sidoh ilmestyi heille ja hän myös paljasti sääntöjen olevan tekaistu. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt miten ne olivat siihen päätyneet, joten hän veikkasi vain jonkun shinigamin kirjoittaneen ne huvin vuoksi. Mafian jäsenten sekä Soichiro Yagamin kuoltua, Mello saapui SPK:n päämajaan noutamaan ainutta itsestään otettua valokuvaa. vastapalveluksena hän paljasti SPK:lle shinigamien sekä tekaistujen sääntöjen olemssaolon, kertomatta mitkä säännöt olivat tekaistuja. Near päätteli kuitenkin 13 päivän säännön olevan todennäköisimmin valetta, koska viisi ensimmäistä olivat selvästi aitoja, eikä muistikirjan tuhoamista koskevaa sääntöä voinut testata. Near paljasti nämä tiedot oitis "L:lle". Light sai Ryukin valehtelemaan kaikkien sääntöjen olevan aitoja, mutta Near uskoi shinigamin valehtelevan ja että yksi tutkintayksiköstä oli Kira. Soichiron muistoa kunnioittaen kukaan ei Aizawa ei ollut halukas epäilemään Lightia, muttaymmärsi myös, että jos 13 päivän sääntö oli valetta, yli 50 päivän oleminen eristyksessä ei riittänytkään todistamaan Lightia syytömäksi. Vaikka tutkintayksikön jäsenet eivät täysin luottaneet Neariin eivätkä Soichiroa ajatellen halunneet epäillä Lightia, Aizawa kertoi Lightin ja Misan eristyksestä Nearille, mainitsematta näiden nimiä. Lisäksi hän ja Mogi päättivät alkaa tarkkailla Lightia ja Misaa, kunnes olivat varmoja siitä, olivatko nämä syyllisiä vai eivät. He välittivät aina tiedot Nearille, joka puolestaan Hal Lidnerin kautta välitti tiedot Mellolle ja Mattille. Light oli osannut odottaa epäilyn kohteeksi joutumista ja siksi käskenyt Misaa lähettämään oman Death Notensa uudelle omistajalle: Teru Mikamille. Kun Light ja Mikami olivat saatu kiinni ja Light kuollut Ryukin Death Noten vaikutuksesta sydänkohtaukseen, Ryuk vahvisti sääntöjen valheellisuuden. Sen myötä Near poltti sekä tutkintayksiköllä olleen että Mikamilta takavarikoidun muistikirjan. en:Fake Death Note Rules Luokka:Death Note